User talk:Vrf3
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vrf3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:09, August 30, 2011 Re:Unnamed request that you put on my talkpage. Hey Vrf3/TDC/What-ever-you-go-by-now-a-days! Sure, but I'm not sure what you mean. You mean the different sections? Or did someone edit my pages while I wasn't looking? ;P For those you go to the top of the editing section and on the far left there is a drop down menu which should say "Normal" Click on that and pick HEADING 2. Then just type in the title of the section, EG: Powers, Quotes, ect... After this you hit enter (or whatever button is on your keyboard that makes you go down a line) and type in the stuff. It should look something like this: Powers Virthee isn't as strong at controling his elemental powers as most toa, but he is one of the best doctors on the whole island of Mata Nui. (I didn't actually use the Heading 2 button for the powers example becasuse that would probably mess up your talk page.) If this isn't what you are talking about then sorry for the long winded explanation. :PBioBeast 21:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! If you need anything else just ask. BioBeast 21:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOSH. I never imagined Virthee quite like the picture. He's frightening. Almost gave me a heart attack. That evil version of Vakama... :P Anyways you want me to make the page layout and you can just fill it in?BioBeast 12:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll get working on it right away. And if you could do one for Fiva that would be nice.(You can use his Matatu insted of the Kualsi.) Virthee, the page! (Now avaiable at BZPower.wikia.com near you) Alright, I finished it for ya. Not sure if the quote I put in the page is actually a quote... But it seems like something he'd say.BioBeast 14:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Let's go with 01-03 style. Whatever eyes are the easiest, but could you have the right eye blacked out? His armor is red/silver. I think that's it. So in recap all that really needs done is replacing Movie Tahu's mask with a Matatu with one eye blacked out. Thanks in advance, BioBeast 14:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Toa.BioBeast 15:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Then it shall be a matoran mask. Thanks in advance(again.) BioBeast 16:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Bio likes. Thanks Vrf3. Putting it on Fiva's page now. BioBeast 17:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hows about Miha? If it isn't too much trouble. BioBeast 18:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha, it's funny that you did that. I was just about to upload Weald my self... Anyways Miha doesn't have to have to have an Av-toran body. She can have a mata or metru body instead. I just always say Av-toran body because that's the only body that I can add light green too. So it's only for MOCing purposes. Anyways good job on Weald, you got almost everything right. You only missed a few things that would be extremely hard to do, like his mask, and his second sword(Black Kopaka Mata Sword). I'll upload a picture to show you. --> (He's not supposed to be sideways... Don't know how that happened...) Lol, was multitasking on uploading and writing my comedy and didn't even notice that you had uploaded Miha. Nice job on her, that's kinda how I imagine her. As for weald, he's not much, just a Toa Metru build with a wierd head and two swords rubberbanded to his waist. And to add the fedora to him would make him... Even more odd looking I guess. But if you want to you can.BioBeast 19:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The pure awesomeness/wierdness is burning my eyes out! *sniff* It's so beautiful!BioBeast 19:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Page Alright I put the page in. Not sure if you noticed.BioBeast 19:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, around 6 months of not reading something can do that to me... And considering I don't have the best of memory to start with... And a different one of my characters plays with a simerly named Vortixx... I got a bit confused. But you're-welcome. :)BioBeast 20:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Very nice backstory, and now Fiva has been blinded in one eye just like the brother. Fiva and Zyck's bro seem to have a ton in common. BioBeast 20:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I figured as much. And no I don't know who Garme is. But when the forums get back online one of my characters will probably meet her. :P It just seems to work out that way. BioBeast 20:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ohh... Her. The killer who Fiva will kill next time he see's her. Okay... I get it now. That might get a bit awkward...(And you know Fiva will lampshade this for sure.) BioBeast 20:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In simple terms - Lampshading something is when the author points out the improbable subject through some medium (character, passerby, narration, etc.) and says it exists regardless of logic. So basically what he's going to do is point out the improbability of the fact that Zyck's long lost brother has a long lost daughter, and they just happened to be going after the same bounty and meet. And the fact that Garme just happens to not know about Zyckel's hatred of his brother... Mention something about how Mata Nui (or someother deity) must have set this up because it's too improbable to happen by accident. And then start talking about pinapples or something else equally random. BioBeast 21:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) But to Fiva(Who probably won't get the whole story) it'll seem extremely improbable.BioBeast 21:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) If you want, but I don't have a page for him. So there'd be no where to put it... On a completely unrelated note do you wanna have a character be in Weald's Pirate Crew? BioBeast 21:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm just giving you a chance, mainly because Weald will somehow end up meeting one of your characters and either travel with them or become rivals... So why not make up a character that would actually work well with Weald insted of them hating each other?(Eg: Fiva hating Zyck, Icarin and Virthee met in a fight, Nighting and Dreenan didn't get along at first, Miha and Virthee are like the only ones that haven't tried to kill eachother at least once.) Anyways, if you feel like making a character then here's the list of jobs that he needs to make a crew. He needs a: Cook(You gotta have a good cook, I mean who can afford going out to eat in Mata Nui's economy?), a ranged fighter(to cover his back when he starts fighting), Map Reader(He get's hopelessly lost, even with a compus), a second in command(you know, so they can argue over who's in charge.) Doctor(for obvious reasons), a handy man(just in case the boat is hurt or something), an entertainer(Muscian, Magician, that sort of thing), and a meele expert(for backup).BioBeast 21:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) So I'm a bit confused, does the juggeling swords mean that she's a entertainer? Or is she a melee fighter?BioBeast 22:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. I get it now. But wait, you are going to have a character whose main purpose is to fight? Blaspheme! :P BioBeast 22:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) True I guess... I didn't pay attention to Kirgon, and Dreenan only fought like twice before she turned to the dark side.BioBeast 22:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Plot revelations Sure, sounds interesting. Also I've been wanting to talk to you about the Dreenan storyline. Nighting's gotten into a rut. Go try to save Dreenan, fail, go back to step one. So I was thinking, what better way to end this other than the way it started? Nighting, Dreenan, and Fehdran in a battle, just like old times. Exept this time it's for real to the death(Of course they'll all survive, but they'll think it's to the death.) So what do ya think? BioBeast 23:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Very very interesting... Can I join? I have just the right character. He was origionally going to be my first character, but got put on the shelf. I'll have to go find his writeup... Anyways, Yeah I liked my idea also. It's like a dark reprise of their first meeting. Nighting vs. Dreenan vs. Fehdran. BioBeast 23:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Found it! Was a bit more heroic than I thought... So I had to edit it a bit. But here he is, *Drumroll* Water Wraith! Name: Water Wraith Gender: Male Species: Toa Alignment: Neutral Appearance: “Wraith” wears a helmet over his Pakari, so as to keep his mask a secret and to intimidate his opponents with what seems to be his own strength. It is light blue with dark blue highlights. His armor is black with dark gray highlights. Mask: Kanohi Pakari Weapon: Rotating sickle gauntlets, and a cane-rapier. Powers: “Wraith” has power of the element of Earth. Personality: “Wraith” comes across as both levelheaded and mildly arrogant. “Wraith” also remains fairly silent during combat, save for the slicing of his blades, and tends to focus on the elimination of his enemies. Biography: Nothing is known about Wraith’s history, just that ever since he arrived he’s been a pain to the Turaga. Weakness: “Wraith," has a tendency to anger others and pointlessly get into fights, and never quits, no matter how badly things look for him. What do ya think? Why? They had that army of people with Tryna's that was allowed. They've had a large group of heros, but no large groups of villains. So... What would be the problem with this? We'd be exterminating NPC, (and PC that allow it.) BZPRPG Discussion Hi, I'm Ghosthands, and you may have spotted me around the place. I notice you've been doing a lot of artwork of people's characters, mostly by splicing bits from canon art - and, despite the apparent simplicity, I think they're actually rather effective. I'm curious: what program do you use for it? MS Paint? --Ghosthands 17:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought so. I would personally recommend Adobe Photoshop for that sort of thing. I think that for something made on Paint, your art is very impressive. The trouble is that the bits (on Virthee, for example) filled in with a colour look a little messy. There is a way to change colours on PS without losing the detail. Don't get me wrong, though, paint is great. I mainly use it for pixel art, where it's way better than PS. What's Virthee doing at the moment? --Ghosthands 07:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, unfortunately I think you've got to pay for PS anyway, but it's well worth it, especially if you get it as part of Adobe Creative Suite. I may do my own version of Virthee on PS, if you don't mind. I see. I've been following the Dreenan narrative for a while, and I was thinking: If they eventually do manage to bring her original personality back (and I hope they do), they will still have the problem of Pride's protosteel 'skin' he forced onto her. Now, of course, being probably the most well known PC doctor in the RPG, I expect they would ask for Virthee's help. However, this isn't going to be something a doctor alone can deal with. So my suggestion is simple: Stralix. If Virthee, with his skill with medicine, works together with Stralix, with his skill with metal, they could cure her. Stralix could also make her a new set of armour. What do you think? --Ghosthands 20:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I had actually figured out a way they could do it, but it would require both Stralix and Virthee to work together. First, Virthee would anaesthetise her (because it would be excruciatingly painful otherwise). Next, Virthee would activate his mask and use it in her direction. At the same time, Stralix would use his flamethrower tool, in an intense and closely focussed flame, to cut through the metal. His skill and her resistance to heat would ensure he doesn't cut her instead. Once Stralix has made cuts in certain places, he begins to gently peel off the metal. As this exposes the raw flesh beneath, Virthee helps her grow new, natural skin on top. This process may take a long time, as Virthee's mask will need to recharge - growing entirely new skin will probably take a lot of energy. Finally, all the metal will have been removed and Dreenan will be as good as new. --Ghosthands 18:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to butt in, but I actually made a character almost for the purpose of getting rid of the metal skin. Basically, I made a Toa of Iron who couldn't create metal, but in exchange could control it extremely well. Obviously, I wouldn't use him for just that, but his powers are set up pretty well for removing the skin. Just a thought... :P Ckmc (Talk) 21:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I can't really argue with that, as I can't remember most of the details about her situation anymore. However, who is to say that a skilled enough Toa of Iron couldn't (with some help of course) remove it? A Toa of Iron was the one who created it, and if I remember correctly, FT (IC or not, I can't remember) said something about only another Toa of Iron being able to remove. Nullifying whatever spells Joske cast on it would need another magic user, but finding one who would be willing to help and at the same time strong enough to help could be troublesome. ckmc (talk) 00:36, 9/10/2011 00:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it doesn't much help that the vast majority of magic-users are with Makuta. Anyone considered blackmail? --Ghosthands 07:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That could work... But will also probably be rather tricky to pull off. Oh well, for all we know, the whole game could be reset, making this entire conversation pointless. That would stink, but you can kinda understand why that might happen... :[ ckmc (talk) 07:55, 9/10/2011 07:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I think I mentioned that possibility on your blog post. I think it was going so well that it would be a real shame to reboot again. Do you have any idea why Tuck disappeared for so long? I know he's not dead because he's been on the podcast, but he was gone for months and didn't reply to my e-mails either. Odd... --Ghosthands 10:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it was school related... But I'm not quite sure. ckmc (talk) 18:06, 9/10/2011 18:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have no Idea why Tuck was gone, but I just hope they don't do a reboot again, that would really be a major disapointment if that happened. I was really getting to enjoy acting as my character's... Mainly Vrana and Virthee. I just hope if they do reboot it, we can use the same characters. Vrf3 05:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why Tuck disappeared, but I can all you all one thing: It's basically been confirmed that there will be no reboot of the RPG as is right now. The friar said, just about word-for-word: 'Don't expect a reboot...I don't think many people would enjoy having to restart just when they were getting somewhere.' Y'all art safe, gents ;D Der Blitzmann 11:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You are our saviour, Blitz. --Ghosthands (talk| ) 11:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If it turns out that Tuck reneges upon that and/or forgets he ever said it in his haste to reboot, you can now blame your hopes being brought up and then dashed on me. xP Der Blitzmann 12:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, thats good news, probably the first BZP related good news since BZP went down. And if it turns out not to be true, we can just all stalk Der Blitz/Mangai's characters and keep attacking them. Doesn't that sound perfect? or we can do what I most likely would. Just shrug, and get back to the RPG. Vrf3 13:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Although, saying that players "were just getting somewhere" could be up for debate, given that the site has been down since April... Still, I hope you are right. ckmc (talk) 15:19, 9/11/2011 15:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Meh, doubt the upness of debate on that I do. It sure seemed to me like at least YOU guys were getting somewhere, and if you weren't, well, you will be when it comes back =P I know I was, in any case. Given that it has been down since April, yeah, I can see that there are some problems with that statement, but they aren't that big. And plus, if I know anything about Tuck, it's that he doesn't really relish reboot cuz it's a excrement-load of work-plus, it denies the regulars their plans for the coming years. The whole change was about providing life to the RPG Forum again and making the BZPRPG easier to join (which it has-I mean, you dudes joined, tons of other newbies joined, etc.). So why would he have another? Even the work everyone's done this year on getting the BZPRPG hyperactive still doesn't warrant a reboot, and plus, I'm pretty sure that Tuck likes this Joske ;P Honestly, guys, don't worry. The worst that could quite conceivably happen is that a few people leave BZP and maybe one or two of your RPing buddies is among them. Tuck won't be rebooting-the first reboot appears to be working; therefore, there is no reason to try another. Even assuming he didn't say what I said he said, there is still nothing going for him rebooting and everything against it. Der Blitzmann 16:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Quite possible. If that does happen, do you guys think I should have Zadron pick off their characters in a "confidential mission"? --Ghosthands (talk| ) 17:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait... You are absolutely right. That would be too much work! Okay, I seriously doubt it will happen now that I remember that aspect of FT. :P ckmc (talk) 18:06, 9/11/2011 18:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I know I was 'getting somewhere', my characters were just starting to fit in, make a name for themselves... mostly Virthee and Ngata. Wait, withpeople leaving characters, this is perfect for my Infinitus Murderers plot! If I get it permitted that is. So I hope it does, then people who stick around can join in in the killing spree... yeah, my mind thinks strangely. Which makes forming evil plots all the more fun. And Ckmc, I was wondering, isn't Salamander in Xa-koro? If he is, I have a proposition for you. Involving Kirgon and a lot of pain. Vrf3 01:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Aye, he's in Xa-Koro. I'm only interested if that pain is directed at Kirgon. :P Actually, I'd like to hear your "proposition"... ckmc (talk) 02:08, 9/12/2011 02:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the pain will be directed at Kirgon, very much so. And by his own sister of all people. My proposition is that Salamander decides if Kirgon lives or dies. He will be dying where Ngata savagely smashed him into the ground in the Islets around Xa-Koro. And I was thinking Salamander could find him... then choose to help him or leave him to die. Vrf3 02:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, wait. I honestly don't know about the sitch with Kirgon, but I know I want Kinika. And KNI will give his chars to people-to control or die-if they want them. So I don't know if this influences your decision at all, but I'm probably getting Kinika. And not to die until the end of the year, assure you. I have plans, too. Der Blitzmann 02:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity, are you aware of the Salamander/Kinika situation? And if so, what do you plan on doing with it? ckmc (talk) 03:20, 9/12/2011 03:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know exactly what happened with Jasik just as BZP went down? I was kind of busy and I couldn't log on in time to post as all my chars...--Spawniekinnz 11:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) He was in Ga-Koro with Virthee, Miha, Tethrah, and Zire, and they were heading toward... I think Ko-Koro. It's been so long I'm not completely sure anymore. This is sad, I can't even remember what most of MY characters were doing anymore. On another note, iIve never understood why, but every time I see something mentioning Vrana, Cadias, and Navayak, it always says inquisitors. Only Cadias is an Inquisitor. Navayak wishes to join Xa-Koro, and Vrana... is a bird-thingy with no connection to Xa-Koro at all, other than the fact that he knows Cadias. Vrf3 13:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Jasik was with Virthee, Miha, Tethrah, and Zire. Virthee Miha and Tethrah were heading towards Ko-Koro after Virthee checked out Icarin and Berani's gambling building that Miha told him about. Jasik was kinda just standing there, and I have no Idea what Zire was doing. Also, hey Spawniekinnz. Long time no see/post/whatever.BioBeast 15:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Virthee and ckmc: In that case, I will be taking Kinika, but since Salamander seems to be also nearby, I'll plan on Kinika having a second of indecision, then decide to go on with hunting Joske-he didn't come that far for to stop. That leaves room for Sal to find Kirgon while I finally get a feel if Tuck is g-modding or not (I've heard rumors, and I'd like to see for myself). As well, it would create an interesting situation if Kirgon meets Kinika again. K? Der Blitzmann 01:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if that's what you meant, but FT totally g-mods. I asked him about it one time, and he pretty much said that he has to in order to keep everyone in line. :/ As for your plan, sounds good to me. I was afraid you would have Kinika continue attacking Salamander randomly... :P ckmc (talk) 01:37, 9/13/2011 01:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think I'll just have Kirgon split off from Kinika when the RPG starts back up. No offense to you Der Blitz, but I don't think having a character handed over to someone else is a good idea. The new player would likely not give the character the same personality, as different people have different opinions on the personality of characters. Kinika had stopped hunting people before to help Kirgon, but I just don't know. I think kirgon will go against Joske and Ngata all alone, and then someone can find the body laying on the ground afterwards. So if someone with the ability to travel to an islet near Xa-Koro quickly, then they can feel free to find Kirgon post-battle. Vrf3 03:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Mask of Flight, baby. :P As for the character thing, I'm guessing that Der Blitz has a good feel for Kinika's character, otherwise he wouldn't ask for it. ckmc (talk) 03:37, 9/13/2011 03:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) And as Kirgo slowly dies, the Salamanders grow ever closer... :P I know, it's just... not really the same, you know? Like having someone else finish a book instead of the original writer. They may have the character down near perfectly, but it's still just,,, different. Vrf3 12:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, man. I have read a songfic pertaining to Kinika, read his wiki page multiple times, know the 'personality' section of his profile by heart, and have had Hau interact heavily with him at the start of the NBZP, but that still probably isn't enough (and I am not being sarcastic here). I understand how you feel-even the best RPers often ruin characters whom they have no feel for. I guess Kinika will probably never see him again (I'm leaving the possibility open for my own nefarious purposes ;D) And about the Tuck thing-saying that does make sense, but I know at least Lloyd feels as though Joske godmodes just to win fights even when his foes don't need to be punished. So I probably will go with my plan, then. Der Blitzmann 23:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sure Kirgon will likely run into him again... if Salamander saves him that is. Kirgon and Kinika just seemed to keep running into each other, Especially when Kirgon least expects it to happen. Like when being chased by Xa-koronians, or about to attack the Toa Daedra in a cave. I'm sure you'll do really well as Kinika. And I'm sure I'll have Kirgon do something completely unexpected when/if they next meet... (Evil laugh here) Yeah, Joske can easily destroy everyone, mostly because of pretty much endless magic reserves... and Meteor... and His mask of Quicktravel... and his connection to the Makuta... and He's played by one of the people who run the game... and his incredibly tough Tin-Can of a bodyguard who can shoot Plasma and drain energy... Vrf3 00:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hau Discussion Well, if I remember correctly, Hau was promptly hospitalized and began training to rebuild his diapragm and back muscle almost as soon as he got out of the hospital as an angrier and more brooding dude. Naara came across him while training and almost killed herself trying to prove to him that Kinika had changed, as he revealed that he harbored a deep hatred and vendetta against the Toa of Iron for backstabbing him (causing Hau to become permanently scarred and almost die, not to mention lose the fight). Fortunately, she was brought to the hospital by Damaka and Iokull and was treated, during which Hau angsted over what he percieved to be a great failure that proved he wasn't good enough. Damaka saw said angst and attempted a rousing speech culminating in 'Believe in the me who believes in YOU!' to make Hau's blood hot with manliness and badbuttery and discard the pain. While it most certainly did wake up the Toa of Electricity, he proceeded to launch a roundhouse kick into his self-proclaimed big brother and pummel him, declaring 'That doesn't make any sense!' After the spar which Naara idly watched and laughed at (though eventually Damaka recovered and began to attempt to incapacitate the younger man) Hau fell asleep, exhausted from angsting and kicking butt right while recovering from several serious and a critical wound. That's the condensed version of Hau's history so far past Hau V. Knife. As you can probably guess, it is short merely because Raz and I had no idea what to post several times and were still figuring out how we'd continue this when the forums went down. Der Blitzmann 02:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. Well, hopefully not too soon-I have big plans for Hau's char development (if you must know, they involve a lot more of him losing fights) and unfortunately, they don't involve any chars apart from a few of mine and Raz'. But I'm pretty sure they can meet up soon after that (or maybe at one point in it, even). I know they'll definitely be able to meet again before the battle. Der Blitzmann 21:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ocean of Fear RPG Backstory I'd like to join, as the story looks like it will be quite interesting, but I don't know how I would go about doing so. Do I have to create my own character, or would one of my characters have had to know Dreenan in the first place? I'm asking because, if the latter applies, I won't be able to contribute. Legolover-361 Talk 23:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I would like to join with my character Nikaron, he's amnesiac and needs a backstory, but I'm not quite sure how to jump in. Do you have any roles I could fill in. Or should I just attempt to be another passenger. --Toa Onarax 00:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How long ago did Ocean of Fear take place? Perhaps the Skakdi ship could be the Raknar's Fist, and thus I could have Raknar enter the scene. =P Legolover-361 Talk 01:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) If Ghosthands agrees with the idea, I'm game. Legolover-361 Talk 01:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :A'ight, cool. I guess I'll wait until you guys are out of sight of your original island, I suppose. Legolover-361 Talk 18:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC)